On Your Side
by FlashFiction
Summary: Minerva gets the feeling that everything is not right with Severus Snape. Could his behaviour be a sign of things to come?   Written for the Lion and the Serpent: A Gryffindor/Slytherin Challenge at the HPFC forum.


**Author's Note: **This was written for _The Lion and the Serpent: A Gryffindor/Slytherin Challenge _at the HPFC forum. Hopefully you enjoy this story about the ultimate Slytherin and the ultimate Gryffindor.

It was nearly midnight, the moon casting long, strange shadows through the windows of the empty staffroom. Sitting alone, her only light the dim haze of a candle, Minerva McGonagall practiced chess. The set she used was a Muggle set, as she preferred not to be yelled at whilst she thought out her next move. Her eyes, dark and serious, were lit up, staring at the board as a cat might its prey. Her hair was tied back, the black-grey bun melting into the shadows behind her.

Her solitude was broken by the sound of the door slowly swinging open. Severus Snape was the person who had opened the door, sliding into the room, his long cloak sliding behind him. He looked, in Minerva's opinion, awful. He was paler then usual, though, as a naturally pale man, this had gone unnoticed by most. He was also a little thinner and Minerva wondered why. Things seemed to be going well for him this year, after all, he had finally got the job he had wanted for more than a decade. Something had to be troubling him, but Severus Snape was not the kind of man to admit anything so Minerva hadn't even tried.

"Playing alone?" Severus enquired, his drawling voice soft and low.

"I often find it's the only way to get a decent game." Minerva replied.

Severus gave a rare, be it small, smile.

"Is that you issuing a challenge?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I should be glad of some company." Minerva said, gesturing for him to sit down. "Just don't -"

"- expect to win?" Severus cut her off. "I've heard your waiver enough times, Minerva."

They settled into the game and for the first few minutes played in silence. Though Minerva would never admit it, Severus was actually an almost worthy adversary and she found herself concentrating. Severus, perhaps sensing her need for silence, began to talk.

"Not very talkative this evening, Minerva." he said, moving his queen a few spaces.

"At the present there is not much to talk about." Minerva said. "Unless you want me to remind you once again that Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup."

"I think we have all heard that enough times to have it firmly imprinted on our brains." Severus muttered.

"Bitter, are we Severus?" Minerva teased. "It isn't my fault that I have some of the best players Hogwarts has seen in years. Even without the captain, they can still pull off a win."

"Would you like me to remind you, once again, why their captain was _not_ on the field?" Severus said quietly.

Minerva stiffened up. It was a low blow, reminding her that Harry Potter had nearly killed a boy. She'd been feeling terrible about it for days.

"No remarks to make on that topic?" Severus said.

"Only this," Minerva said, a little aggressively, "if Potter had known what that spell was capable of, he would never have used it. And you know it too, so don't make some snide comment about his resemblance to his father!"

Severus, who had obviously been thinking about saying something of that nature, looked suitably abashed. He prepared to return to silence, but Minerva was not quite ready to drop conversation.

"While we are on the subject," Minerva continued, "I would like to ask what Albus is meeting the boy about. I know you know, Severus."

"You are, sadly, mistaken. I know as much as you do." the Slytherin replied. "But, if indeed Albus is concealing information about your students, then he must have his reasons."

"Of course," Minerva rolled her eyes, "that man _always _has his reasons! I'm just not sure if they are good enough! Potter is under my care. Surely I should have some say, or at least some knowledge, as to what he is doing."

"If we were talking of any man other than Dumbledore," Severus said, very seriously, "then I would be inclined to agree with you."

"You think it is a very important matter?" Minerva asked.

"I am almost certain."

The rest of the match was less dramatic. They talked of lessons, news items, books, travel and Quidditch (though Gryffindor's victory was not again brought up), until eventually Minerva said "checkmate" and the game was over.

"I told you you couldn't win." she told Severus, in a matter of fact voice.

"I never said otherwise." Severus said. "I would be a fool to doubt your skill."

"You can admit that I'm a better player." Minerva smiled. "That's probably why we're still friends."

"We are friends then?" Severus asked.

His voice was so childlike that Minerva was instantly taken aback.

"This whole situation would be very awkward if we weren't." she replied.

Once again she got the impression that all was not quite right with the Defence Against the Dark Arts née Potions teacher.

"As a friend," Minerva said, choosing her words cautiously, "you know you can talk to me."

"Of course." Severus said.

There was a pause and then he said, "you know I'm always on your side?"

"I would hardly say that." Minerva scoffed, thinking of all the times they had argued.

"But when it counts," Severus said earnestly, "when it counts I am on your side."

"I suppose so." Minerva said unsurely. "Severus, are you feeling alright?"

"Because," Severus went on, ignoring her, "there may come a time, a time very soon, when people may question it. I have been on your side, Minerva, and I will continue to be so. Please, remember that. Whatever happens, you must be strong and lead like you always do. And don't blame or hate yourself. Promise me that."

"Why would I blame - Severus," Minerva said, getting increasingly worried at her colleague's behavior, "what is going to happen?"

He froze.

"Nothing."

He stood up and walked to the door, subconsciously rubbing his left forearm.

"Nothing at all."


End file.
